


Jimmy's Secret

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Jimmy has a secret.





	Jimmy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

In his line of work Jimmy came across all kinds of secrets learned both from the bodies he helped Dr. Mallard conduct autopsies on, and also from just being around and hearing Agent Gibbs and the rest of the team talking about things.

And he'd never told anyone anything. It wouldn't have been right and it wasn't the kind of thing he would do.

However, none of secrets he learned were personal ones; they didn't affect him. Until one day when he was trusted with a very big secret indeed, and given a completely unexpected surprise gift.

He'd been cleaning the final autopsy table when Dr. Mallard had called him over to his desk and said there was something he needed to discuss with him. At first Jimmy had been worried that he'd done something wrong, messed up the chain of evidence at some time, or worse still, wasn't going to be allowed to continue working for NCIS while also attending medical school.

But it was none of those things; although it was related to the final thing. 

Even now, more than twelve hours later, he still had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't asleep and dreaming. Dr. Mallard, his beloved boss, had told him that he wished to pay all of Jimmy's expenses while he attended medical school. He'd explained that he'd never had to worry about getting into debt while he was a student, and thus he wished to make Jimmy's life easier for him. And he would _not_ take no for an answer. 

He had suggested, in his gentle way, that Jimmy keep the gift to himself, and Jimmy had promised to do that thing. No one else needed to know; it didn't affect anyone else. It was Jimmy's secret, well Jimmy's and Dr. Mallard's.


End file.
